love
by hardy56
Summary: alyssa falls in love with justin who is in a group called the corre but is he in love with her


Alyssa just found out she won the diva's search and was told to come down to he arena right away. Alyssa was so excited she was screaming. When she got to the arena she got lost and stopped and asked some people where to go. And it was Eve, Naytla, and Ted D.

Alyssa : Umm, can you show me where Mr. McMahon's office is?

Eve : Sure! You're the new diva right?

Alyssa : yea.

Eve , Naytla , Ted : welcome.

Alyssa : thanks.

They showed her the way and she gave them her number. When she walked in there was a tall man with short black hair and an awesome tan. He turned around and she and him locked eyes for a minute.

Alyssa : I'm sorry , should I wait outside.

Vince : no, Justin was just leaving.

Justin (couldn't stop smiling) Hi I'm Justin.

Alyssa : I'm Alyssa.

Justin : nice to meet you. I'm sorry I must go. I hope to see you later.

Alyssa : you too.

Justin left and she was barly standing on her own. His accent and looks blew her away. After her and Vince talked for about an hour she left and then she bumped into someone and got knocked off her feet.

Justin : so we meet again.

Alyssa : so we do. *both smile*

Justin : so umm I was wondering do you want to come my ringside in my match in five minutes. Heath and I are defenting our titles.

Alyssa : I would love to.

Justin : cool, it's about to start. Let's go.

Alyssa : ok.

Jerry : here comes Justin Gaberiel , Heath Slater and is that the new diva Alyssa?

Cole : yes it is. What is she doing with them?

She showboat a little with the guys and the fans seem to love her. Then the match started Heath was in there first and was getting his butt kicked. Then he tagged in Justin in and he totally kicked butt. Justin did his 450 splash and won. She ran to the ring and before the ref could she lifted up both of their arms. Then she hugged Justin.

Alyssa : great job guys.

Justin + Heath : thanks.

She and Justin locked eyes again just like in the office. This time it felt as if she never wanted to look away. "he has the most wonderful brown eyes. I never want to look away." Heath looked and them too and gets Justin's addition.

Justin : want to hang out a little bit before you go to your hotel.

Alyssa : I would really like that.

They went backstage, Justin had his arm around her and she had her arm around him. They walked around the corner and saw wade.

Wade : well. Well. Well. Looks like Justin's got himself a little girlfriend.

Justin : just leave her alone Wade. *Justin held her tighter.*

Wade : why don't you make me.

Wade pushed him away from her and walked around her looking her up and down. Justin grabs her arm and runs. She almost fell because she can barly keep up. She turned around and saw Wade chasing her.

Justin : here is your locker room. We will be safe in here.

Alyssa : why is he after us.

Justin : he don't like anyone but him having a girlfriend.

Alyssa : he is a freak

Justin : you can say that again.

They talked about different things for like an hour then they went back to her hotel. Then she got a text.

Wade : hello wonderful.

Alyssa : who is this?

Wade : it's Wade.

Alyssa : how did you get my number?

Wade : I hurt your little boy friend.

Alyssa : what did you do to him?

Wade : open the door and see.

She opened the door and saw Justin layed out there knocked out. She screamed in the back of her head because it's 12 o'clock. She pulled Justin in before anyone else sees. She put a wet towel and held it. He finally woke up.

Justin : Omg what happened.

Alyssa : wade knocked you out.

Justin :did he touch you?

Alyssa : no

Justin : thank god.

Alyssa : no he hurt you.

Alyssa : Justin. I have one thing to ask you.

Justin : Im going to regret this but, what?

Alyssa : let me get Wade back.

Justin : Im not sure.

Alyssa : I am

Justin : ok

Her and Justin talked about what she was going to do to Wade. Next day she saw Wade in the hall and walked up to him.

Wade : well hello.

Alyssa : we need to talk.

Wade : about what?

Alyssa got in his face.

Alyssa : you me 1 on 1 match.

Wade : your on. When?

Alyssa : tonight 1st match of the night.

Wade : see you there.

Alyssa and Wade have their match. He has the upper hand most of it but then 1 kick to the head has her in the lead. She does her sign move. She wins and Justin comes out and picks her up and kisses her and carrys her backstage.

Justin : you showed him.

Alyssa : thanks. Now what kind of name will I have? Man-killer?

Justin : I like it as long as im not the guy getting killed. haha. You looked tired and wants to go to the hotel and chill. I don't have a match.

Alyssa : yea fightin him gets the best of your energy.

Justin : nicee babe.

Alyssa and Justin go back to the hotel room and lay on the bed and watch the end of smackdown. Alyssa falls asleep in his arms.

Alyssa wakes up at 10. Still in Justin's arms she trys to move but she ends up waking him up.

Alyssa : hehe morning.

Justin : I got to tell you something.

Alyssa : what is it.

Justin : I love you more then you ever would think someone could.

Alyssa : oh Justin. I love you too. More.

He kisses her and the end up making out for 10 minutes. Then they get dressed and go shopping. They go shopping at the mall for 3 hours.

Justin : hey look at this.

Alyssa looked over and Justin is holding up a banana hamicc.

Alyssa : I don't think hehe.

Alyssa and Justin laugh for 3 minutes straight. Then they went back to the hotel. Alyssa desided to try on all her new clothes again. Justin sits on the couch and watches tv and Alyssa acts like a model. Then they both luagh their butts off when Alyssa fell over a chair.

Justin : this has been an awesome day.

Alyssa : just because I was with you.

they kiss then cuddle and watched a movie in the hotel. Alyssa ended up falling asleep on his chest. Then he falls asleep. They both sleep on the couch to gether.

Alyssa wakes up and saw a note from Justin saying Vince called and to stay in the room. Then there was a knock on the door. She looked and its Shamous. She doesn't answer it because when she came to the WWE she was told to stay clear of him. Alyssa got dressed quite in the bathroom. Then someone opened the door.

Justin : hun where are you I have someone for you to meet.

Alyssa walked out.

Justin : going somewhere?

Alyssa : no just putting something nice on for when you come back. Hello...Shamous.

Justin : well you look nice.

Shamous : hello Alyssa.

Justin : this is one of the only WWE superstars you haven't met. Hey I'll be back I got to get some clean towels brb.

Alyssa : bye honey hurry back.

Justin walks out then Shamous gets close to Alyssa.

Shamous : well your prettyer then what Gaberiel said.

Alyssa : yes we are in love and I don't like being close to other people.

Shamous pins her against the wall and trys to kiss her but she slaps him. He trys again but then Justin walks in.

Justin : what the hell!

Shamous : its not what you think.

Justin : get out and away from my girlfriend.

Justin grabs Shamous belt and get him out of the room and locks the door.

Alyssa : you do know he will now be after us.

Justin : I don't care as long as we are safe in hear. We don't have to leave because we don't have matchs tonight.

Alyssa : good lets stey here.

They stayed in the room all say fearing Shamous. But Alyssa could tell Justin had a plan.

When Alyssa woke up Justin and Heath was in the living room.

Alyssa : what are ya'll doing.

Justin : we are going to kill that little irish...

Heath : wo Justin not in front of a lady.

Alyssa : wow Heath I didn't know you were that much of a gentelman.

Justin : wait you love me.

Heath : jealous.

she sat on Justins lap.

Alyssa : so whats the plan.

Justin : well you get to act like you love him.

Alyssa : what?

Heath : then me and Justin come up and start kicking his butt.

Justin : because it would take both of us to take him down. Maybe Wade too.

Alyssa : yea he is strong. Justin go get dressed so we can get this down.

Alyssa got dressed in a short mini dress.

Justin : what are you trying to him to marry you.

Alyssa : don't worry baby you can enjoy it later.

Heath makes a funny face then elbows Justin. Alyssa walked but the guys stayed back.

Alyssa : hey shamous.

Shomous : hello Alyssa.

Alyssa gets real close to him. Then Alyssa kisses him and make it look like he was doing it.

Justin : what the heck is going on.

Heath : you have had it man.

She runs away from Shamous to Justins arms.

Shamous : she kissed me.

Justin : I don't think so.

He put her behind him and Justin and Heath start kicking his butt. They have him down then Justin picks her up and runs. When they get to their room he puts her down and kisses her.

Justin : you did great.

Alyssa : no you did.

Heath : all of us did.

Heath went to talk to Wade and Alyssa and Justin were freaking out about what they did. Then there was a knock on the door. Justin opened it.

Justin : hello . How may I help you?

Vince : hello Justin,Alyssa. Yes we need to talk. May I come in.

Justin : sure please have a seat.

They all sit on the couch.

Vince : what is going on with and you 3.

Justin : well Vince, he has been flirting with Alyssa and I was just trying to be a good boyfriend and protect her.

Vince : I see well he would like a match tonight on Smackdown. Fall count anywhere match.

Justin : ok and what does the winner get.

Vince : funny you should ask. An apolgy and a kiss from Alyssa. And if anyone get involed the other gets an automatic win.

Alyssa : wait why me?

Justin : tell him hes on. That irish wanna be champ.

Vince : will do. You have 30 minutes to get ready.

Justin : yes sir.

Vince leaves and Alyssa runs in to the bedroom and throws the pillows everywhere and puts her whole body under the covers.

Alyssa : I can't belive I might have to kiss him.

Justin : don't worry hun I'll kill him before that happens. I don't want your lips to fall off.

she fell off the bed and almost hit her head on the table because she was laughing so hard.

Justin : are you ok.

Alyssa : haha... yea just a little bit out of breath.

Justin : well I can fix that.

Justin kisses her.

Justin : hows that.

Alyssa : I'm even more out of breath now.

They go to the arena and Justin gets on his gear and Alyssa puts on a black dress.

Justin : promise. don't touch him.

Alyssa : promise.

Justin and Alyssa go out first. She sits with Jerry. Shamous comes out. Justin knocks him out almost then takes him out to the parking lot and slams his head in to a tractor trailer and wins. He takes him back to the ring and makes it where he is leaning on the ropes. Then Justin kisses her but something new he dipps. Then Justin is knocked out and Alyssa finds herself over shamous shoulder. Alyssa screams.


End file.
